Midnight
by ArmidaLore01
Summary: "You know... Red is definitely your color." Merlin/Arthur, Serial Killer AU.


So I have been watching a lot of Criminal Minds lately. A lot of the cases I watched dealt with two suspects that worked together as a team of serial killers. They mentioned a couple of times that usually in a team like that, there is a dominant partner and submissive partner, and that they stick together no matter what. So I decided to try my hand at a Merthur one. So here it is! Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Merlin.

* * *

><p>"You know... Red is definitely your color."<p>

Arthur quirked an eyebrow and turned face the woman that suddenly occupied the seat next to him. A flirtatious smile peeked through a curtain of sleek brown hair, eyes coated in dark makeup staring right at him. She was wearing a rather tight red dress, hugging her petite form quite nicely, and her long, bronze legs were curled around her stool, ending in shiny black high heels. Arthur chuckled lowly and turned back to the drink in his hand, shaking his head. "Is that so?"

"Oh," she replied, her plump, blood-red lips in a pout, nodding her head vigorously. "Most definitely. In fact, it would make us quite the matching pair, wouldn't you say?"

A perfectly manicured hand, complete with fake black nails, curled almost possessively around his forearm. He watched it carefully, a small smile gracing his lips. "I'd say so."

"Hmmm," she murmured appreciatively, running her hand up his sleeve, toward his bicep. He didn't react as she squeezed once she reached her destination, her fingers digging lightly into his skin. "Oohh. You know... As flattering as that red shirt makes you look... I'm sure whatever you've got hidden underneath it is _so _much more. Wouldn't you agree?"

She was really close to his face now, his mouth. Still, he didn't make a move, didn't react,didn't even answer. He didn't even close his eyes as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his, keeping absolutely still. She leaned back, lightly swiping her tongue across his lips before moving away with a seductive smile.

All this time, Arthur kept that small smile.

She moved in again, this time toward his ear. "Why don't we head back to my flat? Nice and private there," she whispered, nipping at his earlobe as she moved away again, awaiting his response.

Only then did Arthur finally move, and he nodded one time to her suggestion. She grinned and stood, offering her hand. He took it, picked up his jacket, and hand in hand they left the Rising Sun, moving toward the alleyway by the side staff entrance.

He stopped then, turning her toward him slowly. She smiled widely, placing her hands on his shoulders, leaning in...

And then there was a thick strip of cloth in her mouth, muffling her startled yelp as she was pulled to the ground harshly, her upper back connecting with the street of the alleyway painfully. She tried to scream, but the gag in her mouth and the desperate gasps of air entering her lungs made that impossible. Arthur stood before her, that same smile still on his face, removing something from his pocket. By now the woman realized there was a second man that was holding her down, a brunette, staring down at her, something resembling fire spitting at her in the form of the most deadliest glare she had ever been on the receiving end of. She gasped again, flicking her eyes back to Arthur. He was crouched next to her now, and her eyes widened as she saw the shiny glint of a knife in his hands.

He lifted it to her eyes, tracing the fine line of the makeup there, smiling wider at the panicked huffs of air escaping the girl beneath them. "Now... Where was it you said you lived again?"

xXx

A wild gasp escaped Arthur, his eyes rolling back as he saw a white flash explode behind his eyelids. Streams of electrical pleasure spreading throughout his body, stemming from that one spot that was just hit. He tightened his legs around a slim waist and panted, "Merlin."

Merlin groaned in response, shoving himself that much deeper into the man beneath him.

"Oh, God...!" Arthur hissed, biting his lip as Merlin's thrusts grew even deeper, even harder, even faster. Then Merlin slammed against that spot inside him, that bundle of nerves that caused Arthur to see stars, and Arthur lost it. Merlin seemed to know exactly when this was, and he leaned down to meet Arthur in a frantic, sloppy kiss, swallowing the cries of ecstasy escaping Arthur as he shakily rode out his orgasm, shuddering as he felt Merlin release deep inside of him.

Gasps, pants, breaths filled the room as the two men came down from their high. Arthur hissed lightly as Merlin slowly pulled out, and he could feel Merlin's smile as he pressed a gentle, loving kiss to Arthur's lips, rewarded with a low moan.

When they separated, Arthur opened his eyes and smirked as he saw his lover not looking at him, but glaring at the opposite side of the room.

"What?" he questioned, propping himself up on his elbows.

"She was watching us," Merlin muttered.

The woman sat in the chair, a thick rope fastened snugly around her frame, accenting her full breasts. Her hands were taped behind her back, and the gag was still in her mouth. Other than her hair being a mess from being pulled to the ground and the scuffs of dirt on her legs, knees, and dress, she was relatively unharmed. At Merlin's last comment, her eyes widened further and she shook her head rapidly, whimpering her denial through the gag.

"No?" Merlin said, slowly standing from the bed, taking the knife from the nightstand, making no move to cover his bare nakedness as he approached her. Behind him, Arthur lay comfortably on the soiled sheets, watching his lover lustfully.

"I saw you, you know," Merlin whispered, flicking the knife open, smiling at her startled flinch as he stared at the weapon fearfully. "You... Touched him." He gestured toward Arthur behind him, and Arthur waved heartily from his position on the bed. "No one _ever _touches him except for me. No one... Absolutely_ no one _gets to touch what is mine. And you broke that rule."

She was crying now, tears streaming messily down her cheeks, staining her once flawless face with dark eye makeup. She tried to deny it as best as she could past the muffled effect the gag had on her. "No... No, no-"

"Yes," Merlin bit out, suddenly inches from her face as he crouched down to her eye level, cutting her off. His voice was dangerously soft. "You did. Arthur is _mine_. And you foolishly thought he could be yours tonight, and that's..." He tsked pitifully, using the blade to stroke back the hair on the woman's forehead behind her ear, using as much care as a lover would. "Well, that was never going to happen."

Arthur saw as Merlin tilted his head. The woman was pleading now, her keening sobs thickening her attempts.

Merlin tsked again, but gave her no further response. Instead, he looked over his shoulder at Arthur, who was still lying in the bed, watching the scene before him. "Arthur!" he barked.

Immediately, Arthur jumped from the bed, scurrying over to Merlin. He wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist, nuzzling his face into the crook of Merlin's neck, breathing in greedily. "Yes, Merlin?"

"Where do you think I should start first?"

"Hmmm," Arthur contemplated, turning his eyes to the woman. "Her left forearm, then work your way up. Then her left ear. Then... Her lips and her tongue. Give me back that kiss, darling." He pressed a chaste kiss to Merlin's neck.

Merlin smirked darkly. "With pleasure."

And afterward, when all that was left of the woman was a bloody mess of a corpse, not at all looking like the beauty she once was, when both men were coated in her still warm blood, Merlin looked at Arthur and paused. Arthur, sensing a lull in the atmosphere, turned to Merlin and quirked an eyebrow in question.

Merlin smiled. "You know, she was right about one thing... Red really is your color."


End file.
